


Ribbons and Glass Cases

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ., After infinity war, Christmas, Christmassy kinda feel, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt, Infinity War Hurt, Meh, Not, Ouch, She fucking loved him, Suicidal Themes, THIS WILL, Winter, happy holidays, i am a monster, i can’t write fluff, is - Freeform, reader went nuts, she lost her true love what do you expect, this, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Have fun, Happy Holidays and all that stuff.





	Ribbons and Glass Cases

**Author's Note:**

> I um, I don’t even fuck-ing know anymore. 
> 
> WARNING - WARNING - WARNING
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. This is your warning.

Silent night.

A quiet has fallen over the planet. No place untouched by its eerie air. 

Holy night.

Blue eyes, paled and still, gazed at the twinkling lights. Tall pure white, artificial tree stood tall. Covered in a multitude of colors. Reds and blues, greens and golds, violet and black. A thick ribbon, tied with care, in varied colors and patterns. One for each fallen. Ringing the tree with remembrance. With hope.

All is calm.

His chest aches. His throat is reminiscent of sandstorm raging war against his voice box. His hands never seem to stop their shaking. He can’t stop the seconds he’d witnessed, replaying over and over and over and over and over and ...

/Steve...?/ Purple dust, feathering to the ground.

All is bright. 

Pepper did her best, summoned some sort of demonic possession upon herself. Ran the industry, collected everyone... everyone they could find. Forced some sort of near imprisonment on the ones there. Keeping them together somehow. But not all of them were stable enough... 

Sleep in heavenly peace

Down below. Three flights of stairs. Four solid steel and palm scanner doors. Behind a solid two feet of hulk proof glass. Her hairs a mess of tangles, clutched in fingers too tightly, burning her scalp. Her feet cold, cuts and scraps healing on tender skin. She’s not allowed glass plate wear now, not after she smashed it to the floor and threw herself pacing over it, uncaring of the glass embedding itself in her soft flesh. 

Sleep in heavenly peace

He sobs, watching her waste away day after day week after week. But no one could help, no one knew how. She’s an animal now, lost so deeply in grief she’s lethal. His fist clenches and he has to look away as she attacks the glass across from him. The shining of metal flash and bounds across her ribs on a thin ball chain. Two metal tags jingle. They’re His. Her screams weigh so heavy on his mind. Blaming. Yowling. 

Silent night. 

They ask if he’s sure. If there is nothing more than can do. There isn’t. So they fill the chamber with gas, her body drops to the floor. Her mumbled voice clashing like a sledgehammer to Steve’s heart. /Bucky./

Holy night. 

Frost gathers on her face, clouding the glass all around her. Frozen in time now, locked in a chamber meant for the one who caused her demented behavior. His disappearance into the void, the last domino to fall of her sanity already so destroyed by the many headed monster that had remolded his best friend. 

All is calm. 

She loved him. So deeply and so profound Steve couldn’t fathom it, couldn’t understand. She was so calm, so collected, had a head on her shoulders so steady he wondered how she got past what had been done to either of them. But she had, and then it was gone. 

All is bright. 

Lights twinkle on the tree and he stares at it blankly. The soft emptiness seems more now, less soft and more like an oppressive weight hanging over them all. Empty. The world feels, and is, emptier. 

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Cold steel feels so light in his hands. Calloused fingers touch smooth and patterned barrel. And he thinks about Pepper, about Mrs Parker and how she refused to plan a funeral. How they can’t find Tony and Thor seems in a catatonic state. Wakanda’s freshly opened walls were slammed back shut and vanished from sight. 

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Steve flicks the safety back on and stands, turning to look back at the tree. A ribbon of red and silver, a thin pink and black one twisted about its length. His hand tests the eight of the glock, he sighs deep and heavy, as if his soul was escaping his own body. 

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Not yet. Not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> /waits for comments about my sanity, my mental stability and my reason for writing things of this nature. Fully knowing I have no rhyme or reason for what I do, except that I love the pain./ 
> 
> Merry fucking Christmas ya filthy animals.


End file.
